Stupidity
by Alice Hortensia
Summary: Ying tertawa ringan, lalu menarik nafas. Matanya melirik Fang; mata Fang meliriknya. Sedetik kemudian, dia menatap Yaya, dan berkata: "Aku jatuh dari tangga."


Akhir-akhir ini tingkat laku Fang semakin aneh. Bukan "aneh" yang seperti itu (kalian tahu apa "itu")—Fang berubah. Dia jadi lebih sering berpojok-pojokkan dengan Gopal, lalu menyanyikan lagu galau murahan yang sedang naik daun. Kemarin matanya sempat berkaca-kaca, dan hari ini akhirnya dia melerakan satu bulir kristal mengalir di pipinya.

Ying menggila dengan hal-hal ini. Fang si Tuan Pelit miskin emosi penguasa neraka dalam wujud manusia dan hanya bisa menggerutu sepanjang hari, bisa galau! Galau!

Apa suara Gopal yang notabene "sangat" merdu sampai-sampai Fang merasakan gejolak hati khas remaja labil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah galau?

Ying tak tahu lagi. Dia mau tidak peduli. Dia tidak mau tahu. Dia tidak mau hati kecilnya berpikir bahwa rasa galau Fang ditujukan padanya.

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy** ** **(c)** ****Animonsta**

 **Warning:**

 **AU,** **OOC, typo(s)**

 **[Alice]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Saya, Alice Hortensia, meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika didapati adanya kemiripan dengan fanfiksi Anda sekalian.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Gosip adalah obrolan tentang orang lain yang lebih cenderung negatif. Banyak hubungan dirusakkan oleh hal ini. Tapi, walau sudah tahu gosip berkonotasi negatif, perempuan rata-rata menggandrungi hal ini. Tak memandang usia, jika dua perempuan atau lebih ditempatkan bersama-sama di sebuah ruangan, hal kedua yang akan mereka lakukan setelah berkenalan adalah bergosip. Entah itu tentang kehidupan masing-masing, dunia artis atau bahkan yang mencoba bahan gosipnya sedikit berbobot menggandeng politik di dalamnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang spesial mengenai gosip sehingga wanita sulit menahan untuk tidak memulainya. Bahkan jika wanita itu mengaku dirinya tomboy, tak seperi wanita lain, atau transgender, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang selalu mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal laknat ini.

Gosip tidak seratus persen sesuai dengan kenyatan. Ada gosip yang menyebutkan Guru A selingkuhan dengan guru B hanya karena kedapatan mengantar guru A pulang malam-malam, nyatanya, ternyata mereka adalah sepupu dan orang tua Guru A baru saja jatuh sakit. Tapi, ada beberapa gosip yang memang _benar_. Walau pun sudah ditambahi dengan bumbu-bumbu drastis yang mendramatisir, tapi dasar gosip tersebut memang _benar_ adanya.

Seperti: Fang _galau_ karena _diputisin_ oleh " _pacarnya_ ".

Ying tidak percaya. Mendengar Fang saja pacaran tidak pernah, apalagi dengan gosip yang menyatakan Fang baru saja putus. Dalam pikiran Ying, Fang hanyalah satu dari pada anak laki-laki bodoh yang selalu berkeliaran di depannya dan Yaya, yang dengan _sengaja_ memilih jawaban yang salah agar supaya tidak meraih nilai tertinggi—dan tidak terbunuh oleh double Y. Maksudnya, _sungguh,_ tidak dalam mimpi terliarnya, kalimat "Fang punya pacar" pernah mencuat. Peduli setan, "Fang _naksir_ seseorang" saja tidak pernah melintas di otak-super-encer-milik Ying.

Oke, bukan mau peduli—cuman _penasaran_.

 _Hanya penasaran_ , dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, suara-suara di kepalanya mengingatkannya bahwa dia tidak sepenasaran ini saat gosip yang sama menerpa BoBoiBoy dan Gopal.

* * *

Jadi, selama tiga hari belakangan ini, Ying tidak mengunjungi perpustakaan seperti biasanya, tidak membaca buku-buku berat yang membuat seseorang mengantuk _seperti biasanya_ , dan tidak menjauhkan dirinya saat gadis-gadis lain mulai berkumpul, memasang telinga dengan baik, memulai ritual mereka (gosip) **seperti biasanya**.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh. Kenapa? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku," Yaya berkata.

Mata Ying yang sipit menjadi seperti garis horizontal. Walau memasang ekspresi " _sungguh?_ " yang benar-benar tolol di matanya, ekspresi Yaya tak berubah—masih sama, masih pengertian, masih serius, masih _tahu_ ada yang _tidak_ beres.

"Kau dengar gosip terakhir tentang... Fang?" Ying hampir terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Maksudmu yang dia pacaran? Aduh!" Yaya mulai tertawa. Tapi, sesuatu tentang wajah Ying membuatnya berhenti. "Tunggu, kau percaya?"

Mata Ying beralih. Tak menjawab. Tak sudih. Tak _mau_.

Mata Yaya membulat, seperti habis mengetahui kiamat sudah di depan mata. "Jangan bilang kau...!" Yaya segera menutup mulutnya. Ying mengepalkan tangannya.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak tahu. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik." Ying tidak menatap Yaya, sorot matanya seperti menahan sesuatu. Kepalanya ditundukkan sejak tadi.

Malu pada dirinya. Malu pada Yaya. Malu mengapa dia bisa _begini_.

* * *

Di balik otak-super-encer Ying yang luar biasa, ada seorang gadis naif yang terlalu mudah percaya. Terlalu rentan. Terlalu mudah ditebak.

Yang benar saja.

Namun, dia tidak bisa berbohong jika dia memang mudah percaya. Mudah terlena. Sejak hari pertama gosip itu lahir, hingga usianya yang sudah delapan hari (Ying menghitungnya, jarinya gatal jika tidak menghitung sesuatu, _sial_ ), Ying dengan setia, selalu yakin dengan semua yang diucapkan para _gosipper_. Dia menelannya mentah-mentah, tanpa menyortir apapun, diterimanya begitu saja ( _omong kosong pada dirimu sendiri, selama hari-hari pertama mengatakan kau tidak percaya_ , _**Ying**_ _)_.

 _Oh, betapa putus asanya dirimu_ , Ying mengomentari dirinya sendiri.

Oke, Ying sudah cukup dewasa (untuk usianya yang _sangat_ belia—lima belas tahun) untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya—jiwanya, moralnya, dan apapun yang disebut "harga diri".

 _Kau jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia bernama Fang._ Ying memutar kedua matanya.

"Dan kau sangat cemburu," Ying berguman pelan saat melipat taplak meja guru.

Menjadi seorang pengurus kelas di bawah kepimpinan Yaya menyebalkan. Ying (sebagai Seksi Kebersihan) harus selalu mengecek ulang seluruh atribut milik kelas.

"Tak ada boleh yang hilang; tak ada boleh yang rusak; tak ada yang tidak boleh **sempurna** ," kata Yaya dengan seluruh sifat kediktaktorannya setelah membagi pengurus kelas—sialnya Ying masuk dalam tatanan budak-selama-dua-semester milik sang ketua kelas yang telah dipilih ulang (lagi, dan mungkin untuk selamanya).

Setelah mengunci pintu dan memastikan semuanya sempurna, Ying berjalan menuju koridor, untuk pulang. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang dari tadi—kini hanya dirinya. Itu pikirnya.

"Aku mau kita balikan."

Langkah kaki Ying berhenti. Telinganya yang sensitif sudah bisa mengetahui setiap suara orang-orang di dekatnya. Dan suara ini...

"Maaf, Fang. Aku tidak bisa."

 _Fang._

Dengan lihai, kaki Ying segera berjinjit, mencari tempat persembunyian. Ying merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia seharusnya tak seperti _ini_. Dia melanggar privasi milik orang lain. Well, kalau dia mau menyatakan "pacar" Fang masih tergolong "orang".

"Tapi, kenapa? Alasanmu tidak masuk akal!" teriak Fang. Ying meringis karena adegan ini sangat klise, dan karena alasan gadis itu memutuskan Fang. Ying sempat mengasihani keduanya. Ya, keduanya. Dia mengasihani Fang karena diputuskan oleh alasan yang tidak jelas. Dia mengasihani gadis itu karena membiarkan orang yang dingin luar biasa tiba-tiba bisa menjadi baik dan ramah layaknya orang bodoh seperti Fang, pergi. (PS. Sebenarnya karena gadis itu akan **mati** dibunuh _fangirls_ Fang).

 _Tapi;_

"Kau yang salah! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku!" gadis itu melengking. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa _tersenyum_ tulus padaku! Kau bahkan _tidak membalas_ senyumku di lorong sekolah!"

 _Gadis itu memang bodoh_.

Jadi, simpelnya, alasan mengapa mereka putus: Fang tidak bisa tersenyum tulus padanya di muka umum.

"Aku tidak bisa karena memang aku tidak _bisa_! Dan juga untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Kau bisa dirundung habis-habisan oleh _fangirls_ -ku!"

Ying menguatkan dirinya untuk mengintip sedikit. Suasa di antar mereka sangat tegang, bahkan suara decitan yang tidak sengaja Ying buat (jantungnya hampir putus) tidak mereka sadari. Mata Fang nyalang, penuh dengan kemarahan, tidak terima, kecewa, semua berkumpul.

Gadis itu terkekeh. Ying sadar, kekehannya tidak anggun.

 _Seperti kau anggun saja,_ suara di kepalanya berbisik.

"Selalu begitu, 'kan? Selalu tentang kau—Fang, dan sejuta _fangirls_! Ini mengapa aku muak denganmu!"

"Bukan karena kau menginginkan BoBoiBoy, 'kan?"

Gadis itu tersentak, tidak mengharapkan kalimat itu muncul. Alasan kedua mereka putus, walau Ying yakin ini masih gosip mentah, namun sepertinya ini benar: gadis-sialan itu memanfaatkan Fang untuk memacari BoBoiBoy.

 _Pfft_ , pikir Ying saat mendengar itu. Memangnya gadis itu bisa apa? Semua orang tahu hanya ada satu gadis yang ada di pikirannya: Yaya.

"Ya, aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan BoBoiBoy! So, kenapa?! Tidak masalah, 'kan?" katanya sinis. "Lagipula, ternyata aku tidak berhasil. Gadis tolol berkerudung pink itu selalu menggangguku."

Kesalahan kedua, dia memanggil Yaya "tolol". Darah Ying semakin mendidih.

Ying berusaha mengintip lagi. Fang terlihat lesu, bahunya tadi turun, lalu naik lagi, semakin tegang, lalu sekarang, benar-benar turun hingga rasanya bisa jatuh ke lantai jika mereka tidak bernar-benar terpasang di tubuh Fang.

"Tapi... aku mencintaimu," katanya serak. Ying bisa mendengar sayup-sayup keputusasaan dalam caranya berbicara. Ying marah, sangat marah. Tapi, entah mengapa, mala air mata yang perlahan menitik dari matanya.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak." Gadis itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Fang.

* * *

Esoknya, gadis itu (Ying sekarang ingat, namanya Vanessa) tidak datang ke sekolah. Dari informasi yang didapat dari guru piket, dia sakit.

Tapi, tentu saja, **tentu saja** , ada gosip baru yang bersebaran di sekolah. Ada yang bilang Fang memukul habis-habisan Vanessa, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu dikeroyok habis-habisan oleh penggemar seumur hidup Fang.

Namun, tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya. Dan dari pengalaman Ying, tirai tipis pemisah kebodohan dan gosip sangat mudah dihilangkan. Dengan sedikit kata-kata manis, sedikit cocoklogi, dan tahu apa yang orang lain inginkan, kau bisa menipu siapa saja dengan mudah. Memang butuh sedikit latihan, namun pada akhirnya, kau akan terbiasa. Menggosip, kebodohan, dan menipu erat kaitannya.

Teman-teman Ying segera mengerumuni Ying ketika dia duduk di bangkunya. Ying yang tidak suka dikerumuni, berusaha mengusir mereka—gagal dengan menyedihkan. Yaya segera memotong keramaian, dan memegang kuat kedua pundak Ying.

Wajah Ying hancur, babak belur. Matanya lebam, bibirnya pecah, hidungnya disumpel tisu, dahinya diperban, dan darah masih merembes dari perbannya.

"Ying! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Semuanya bisa mendengar Yaya bertanya dengan khawatir.

Ying tertawa ringan, lalu menarik nafas. Matanya melirik Fang; mata Fang meliriknya. Sedetik kemudian, dia menatap Yaya, dan berkata: "Aku jatuh dari tangga."

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Diselesaikan dua puluh menit sebelum tengah malam! Iya, saya bangga.**

 **Hai semua, Alice (akhirnya) di sini! Awalnya ini diketik asal-asalan berdasarkan kisah nyata teman saya (iya, dia diputusin gara-gara "tidak tersenyum tulus") di praktik dokter gigi, menunggu adik saya. Jadi, bisa dibayangkan, saya menulis dengan bosan di HP, ditemani dengan efek suara jeritan tak tertahankan dari belakang saya. Jadi, secara garis besar, oneshoot kali ini adalah fic buangan yang benar-benar hancur dengan alur yang tidak jelas.**

 **Oke, saya mulai melantur.**

 **Saya minta maaf untuk semua yang telah menunggu saya untuk meng-update Stalker. Tidak, saya tidak akan men-discontinue-kan Stalker, tapi yah, ide saya benar-benar mampet. Dan jika dihitung-hitung, saya belum menulis apa-apa selama tiga bulan. Tapi saya benar-benar mencoba.**

 **Oke, segini dulu bacot saya. Silakan review jika berkenan.**

 **Alice's out.**

 **#beruang**


End file.
